1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to vibratory separators and shale shakers, such separators and shakers with one or more vertically oriented screens, screens that may be used therein in a vertical orientation, and methods of use.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art section of each of the above-identified applications is incorporated here fully by reference.
The present invention discloses, in at least certain embodiments, a vibratory separator, e.g., but not limited to a shale shaker, which has: a base; vibrating apparatus; a screen container on the base, the screen container having a plurality of spaced-apart drain holes; a plurality of spaced-apart screens in the screen-container, said screens oriented vertically within the screen container, and the screens positioned so that screened fluid passes through the screens and flows from the container through the plurality of spaced-apart drain holes. Screens a separator or shaker may also have a screen or screens positioned beneath the container for screening material that flows down from the container. The container may have at least one bottom opening through which fluid to be treated is passable without passing through a screen of the plurality of spaced-apart screens and selectively movable gate apparatus for selectively opening the at least one bottom opening to allow the fluid to be treated to pass through.
Screens of the plurality of spaced-apart screens may have two spaced apart screening sides and the container may have a plurality of screen mounting slots with a pair of mounting slots corresponding to each screen of the plurality of spaced-apart screens, each slot of each pair of mounting slots for receiving part of a screening side
What follows are some of, but not all, the objects of this invention. In addition to the specific objects stated below for at least certain preferred embodiments of the invention, other objects and purposes will be readily apparent to one of skill in this art who has the benefit of this invention""s teachings and disclosures. It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide:
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious vibratory separators (including, but not limited to, shale shakers) with one or with a plurality of two or more vertically oriented screens for treating fluid, including, but not limited to drilling fluid, which has suspended solids therein;
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious containers for screens; and
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious screens for mounting vertically in such separators.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods. To one skilled in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.